


Like This

by sarahyyy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire gives him a nervous smile. “Well, Javert banned you from prom, so since you couldn’t go to prom, I thought I would bring prom to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> For Carson, so that she won't be able to say mean things like that I don't write happy stuff anymore.

For a really long moment, Enjolras just stands there, right outside the door to his bedroom with his hand still on the doorknob, and _stares_ , because when he left to go over to Courfeyrac’s house two hours ago, this bedroom looked nothing like it does now. 

He’s pretty sure he would remember stringing balloons and streamers and fairy lights around his room, or leaving cheesy slow dance music playing, or— 

Or Grantaire standing in the middle of his bedroom, rubbing his neck sheepishly. 

He would definitely remember leaving Grantaire in the middle of his room. Mostly because he would never just leave Grantaire there. 

“Grantaire, what is this?”

Grantaire gives him a nervous smile. “Well, Javert banned you from prom, so since you couldn’t go to prom, I thought I would bring prom to you.”

Something flutters in Enjolras’ chest. “Jesus, R.”

Grantaire looks away from Enjolras quickly, embarrassed. “It’s nothing,” he says gruffly. “I would’ve done it for anyone else.”

The words make Enjolras’ chest go tight a little, but he stills manages to say, “Thank you.” He hopes Grantaire knows he means it. “This is- Jesus, R, this is great.”

Grantaire shrugs. Then he holds out his hand to Enjolras and says, in a rush, “Do you want to dance?” 

Enjolras smiles at him, takes his hand, and steps in close to Grantaire. They sway together to the music playing for a little while, but the position feels a little too unnatural, a little too forced, so Enjolras moves in closer, and rests his head on Grantaire’s chest instead. 

A beat goes by. Then another. Grantaire relaxes slowly against him, and it’s nice like this, pressed against Grantaire, Grantaire’s hand a soft pressure on the small of his back. It’s warm and comforting and nice, and Enjolras knows that there probably won’t be a better time than now to come clean to Grantaire. The fact that he isn’t looking at Grantaire now, and hence won’t lose his nerve, is a plus.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras says.

Grantaire hums in response.

Enjolras swallows, says, “I love you.”

Grantaire freezes. 

Enjolras pulls away from him, heart sinking a little as he registers the shock on Grantaire’s face. 

“What?” Grantaire asks, voice barely louder than a whisper. 

“I love you,” Enjolras says again, because he’s been keeping it to himself for some time now, and he owes it to himself to see it through, even if it means having to face the possibility of a rejection. “I understand if you don’t feel the same, but it felt dishonest not to let you know how I feel for you. I love you.”

Grantaire stares at him, gaping. Enjolras isn’t really sure he’s still breathing because he’s holding himself so still.

“Grantaire?” 

Grantaire blinks. And then again. “I think you broke me.”

Enjolras smiles at that, just a little. 

“I- Enjolras-” Grantaire flails his hands around a little, and Enjolras’ smile grows at that. “ _What_.”

He steps forwards, closing the distance that he’d put in between them just minutes prior, and leans in, having to tiptoe a little, slowly so Grantaire can move away if he wants to. He doesn’t, so Enjolras carefully brushes his lips over Grantaire’s, softly, just once. 

His eyelids flutter shut. “I love you,” he murmurs against Grantaire’s lips before he draws away. “Like that.”

The physical demonstration seems to help Grantaire compute. “Enjolras,” he breathes out. “ _Me too_. It’s been- I’ve- _Always_.”

Enjolras feels like the air has been knocked out of him. “Always?” he echoes. 

“Always,” Grantaire confirms, and then gently curls his fingers over the curve of Enjolras’ cheek, tipping his head up slightly. “Can I-?”

Enjolras leans in, and closes the distance between their lips. They kiss like that for ages, gentle and careful, until Grantaire reaches out and tugs Enjolras flush against him, pressing their bodies together, and Enjolras groans into his mouth and deepens the kiss. And oh, it turns the kiss a little more frantic, but it’s good like this, wetter, hotter, and when Grantaire twists his fingers into Enjolras’ hair and tugs lightly, Enjolras keens. 

They fall onto Enjolras’ bed together like this, bodies still twined together, still kissing each other. 

It’s a heady pleasure having Grantaire so close; he doesn’t want to ever stop kissing Grantaire, doesn’t ever want to stop having Grantaire pressed up against him, letting out broken, swallowed noises, breathing Enjolras’ name against his lips.

He learns that Grantaire’s hands feel great on him, and when he trails under Enjolras’ shirt to brush against bare skin, Enjolras moans, loud. 

Grantaire pulls away from where he’s sucking bruises to Enjolras’ neck, eyes dark. “Maybe we should-” He licks his lips and Enjolras surges up to kiss him again. Grantaire is smiling when he pulls away, keeping Enjolras from chasing his lips with a firm hand on his chest. “Do you want to stop or to slow down? I just- I don’t want to ruin this. What do you want, Enjolras?” 

“I want you,” Enjolras says, frowning a little, because this much should be obvious to Grantaire.

Grantaire smiles at that, and there is a look of awe in his eyes that makes it hard for Enjolras to do anything but to return his smile. “You have me,” Grantaire promises.

“No,” Enjolras says, and then bucks his hips up against Grantaire’s. “I _want_ you,” he says again, with meaning.

Grantaire’s breath hitches at that, and he kisses Enjolras again, and pulls gently at the hem of Enjolras’ shirt until he gets it off Enjolras. “Okay?” he asks, breathing raggedly.

Enjolras nods. “You too,” he says, and Grantaire tugs his own t-shirt off roughly. They both shudder against each other when Enjolras wraps his arms around Grantaire and pulls him down, so their bare torsos are pressed together. “God, _Grantaire_ , please,” he groans out when their hips jerk against each other’s. 

Grantaire makes quick work of unfastening their jeans. He picks the lube out of the drawer of Enjolras’ bedside table, and squeezes a generous amount onto his palm, warms it up, and then, _fuck_ , and then he is fisting Enjolras’ cock, stroking him firmly. 

The first touch of their cocks together makes Enjolras huff out noise that’s half a laugh and half a strangled groan. 

“This is going to be over so quickly,” he tells Grantaire. “Sorry.” 

“Christ, Enjolras, if you’re under any kind of presumption that I can outlast you,” he pants out, stretching his fingers over their cocks, “then you are so, _so_ wrong.”

Enjolras bucks up against Grantaire, grins at him, feral and pleased. “Together, then?” he asks, slotting his fingers through Grantaire’s, and kisses him again as they stroke each other through to orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Grantaire swears, as he rolls off Enjolras and curls around him instead, pulling Enjolras as close to him as he possibly can. “That was- _Fuck_ ,” he breathes out again, and then starts laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Enjolras asks, shifting so he can pillow his head on Grantaire’s chest, and then slings a leg over Grantaire, just for good measure. 

“Nothing,” Grantaire says, and the kisses Enjolras’ hair. “I’m just… _happy_.” 

Enjolras twists to look at Grantaire. “Yeah?” he asks, and goes with it when Grantaire tugs him up closer so that he can kiss him. 

“Yeah,” he replies when he pulls away from Enjolras’ lips. “Also, I realised that I haven’t said it back yet. I meant to before you distracted me.” He brushes his thumb over Enjolras’ lips. “I love you too,” he tells Enjolras, and then kisses him softly, the way Enjolras had first done. “Like that.”

Enjolras smiles and presses his nose to Grantaire’s neck. “Good,” he says, and then closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on Tumblr](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com/), come say hi! :D


End file.
